Cereja Negra
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Não é um golpe de sorte que sua silhueta molha minha fruta... Irresistivelmente, um dia estarei ensopado em você, cereja negra'


**Cereja Negra**

 _Eu não sei de nada ainda,_

 _minha décima quinta cereja negra_

Não conseguia dormir, os olhos fechados tentavam inutilmente criar alguma coisa que o levasse ao mundo dos sonhos, mas nada parecia adiantar.

' _Jensen_ ' aquela voz em seu cérebro fez o corpo tencionar e ele abriu os olhos verdes encarando o teto. Antes que pudesse reprimir qualquer ato, seus dedos escorregaram por seu peito, tocando-se lentamente. Mordeu os lábios e depois soltou um gemido baixo quando apertou levemente o mamilo intumescido, sentindo um prazer que não sabia poder sentir.

Fechou os olhos e viu os azuis em sua mente, acompanhados de um sorriso na boca rachada e tentadora, a pele branca das bochechas ficando coradas. Jensen gemeu ao escorregar a outra mão para a barriga, desenhando círculos em volta do próprio umbigo, sentindo um arrepio percorrer da base da coluna até a nuca, arrepiando seu corpo febril.

Misha, em sua mente, escorregava lentamente a camisa branca pelo tronco, puxando-a para cima com movimentos lentos até finalmente deixar o tórax nu, para o deleito dos olhos verdes.

Colocou uma das mãos no elástico da calça e ameaçou puxá-la para baixo, mas então o moreno em sua mente fez um aceno negativo e sussurrou ' _Ainda não, Jensen_ ' naquela voz profunda de anjo que o fazia enlouquecer.

Obedeceu e apenas deixou a mão em cima do pênis coberto, sentindo-o rígido. Mordeu a boca com força e limitou-se a massageá-lo de leve, quase agonizando por um contato maior e um alívio imediato.

' _Eu vou me tocar pra você..._ ' o moreno dizia enquanto escorregava a calça social pelas pernas, deixando a ereção à mostra e Jensen puxou mais ar, sentindo a atmosfera do quarto pegar fogo.

Misha virou-se, exibindo a bunda e mexendo levemente o quadril, passando a mão em uma das nádegas e dando um tapa que deixou uma mancha vermelha na pele branca. ' _Você gosta disso?_ ' perguntou, passando a mão no local avermelhado e Jensen sentiu o pênis enrijecer ainda mais, ' _Você gosta assim?_ ' e agora ele passava um dos dedos molhados do próprio pré-gozo no ânus, tencionando penetrar-se a qualquer segundo.

_Mish...! - urrou para o quarto vazio, vendo o sorriso do moreno aumentar em seu cérebro.

Um dedo entrou e Jensen pensou que não agüentaria mais uma cena daquela, podia sentir o pré-gozo vazando e molhando sua calça de moletom. Apenas para torturá-lo ainda mais Misha colocou mais um dedo, gemendo pornograficamente no processo. ' _Awwnn, Jen... Queria tanto que fosse você aqui me fodendo... Queria que fosse o seu pau e não os meus dedos..._ ' ele gemia e Jensen viu a outra mão dele agarrar o pênis e começar movimentos lentos.

_Misha... Por favor... Eu quero gozar também. - pediu suplicante pra imagem em sua cabeça, vendo o moreno lhe direcionar um sorriso safado, as bochechas cada vez mais vermelhas.

' _Você me quer Jensen?_ ' a voz dele era baixa e sensual.

_Sim, Misha. - gemeu estrangulado para o vazio do quarto.

' _Você quer me foder? Forte e rápido?_ ' ele perguntou mais uma vez.

_Sim. - respondeu, sentindo-se enlouquecer.

' _Você quer gozar?_ '

_Sim. - e seus dedos passaram pela glande ainda coberta pelo tecido já molhado pelo pré-gozo.

' _Então, goza pra mim._ ' Misha pediu enquanto voltava a se tocar e finalmente Jensen empurrou o elástico da calça para baixo, libertando o pênis e tocando-o com uma das mãos, grunhiu apenas em segurá-lo, sentindo a pele quente e pulsante.

_Deus...!

 _Não é um golpe de sorte que sua silhueta molha minha fruta_

 _Irresistivelmente,_

 _um dia estarei ensopado em você,_

 _Cereja negra_

Os movimentos ritmados nublavam seus sentidos, desesperado por alívio sentia o corpo inteiro tenso, os músculos do braço trabalhando incessantemente enquanto gotas de suor escorriam por sua pele. Quente como o inferno, sentia tudo a sua volta pegar fogo.

_Hmm... - mordeu os lábios sentindo tudo se desmaterializar.

Os movimentos da mão não eram mais suficientes e ele começou a impulsionar o quadril para cima, a cabeça estendida para trás e as pálpebras apertadas enquanto respirava com dificuldade.

_Mais... - pediu a si mesmo, aumentando mais ainda o ritmo.

Finalmente os dedos dos pés contorceram, a coluna arqueou e ele impulsionou o quadril uma última vez, fodendo a própria mão e deixando que o gozo branco escorresse pelos dedos.

_Misha...! - gritou, o orgasmo fazendo o corpo relaxar e sua mente quebrar-se em milhões de pedaços, fazendo-o se sentir sobrehumano.

Esperava ouvir um grito com seu nome em resposta, mas não veio nada além de silêncio. Misha só estava em sua mente. Pelo menos por enquanto.

 _Mais do que apenas amando-o,_

 _quero senti-lo de uma maneira_

 _que retalhe minha razão._

* * *

 **N/a:** Oi, oi gente, as frases em itálico são da música Sugar Pain - The GazettE, se alguém for procurar vai ver que a música fala sobre uma relação incestuosa entre mãe e filho, nada a ver com a fic, mas eu gosto especialmente dos versos que citei na fic e quis colocar então... E me deixem review! É acho que é só isso, beijos '3'


End file.
